The present invention relates generally to tie down devices and pertains particularly to a multiple position anchoring device.
Numerous tie down or anchoring devices for tying down cargo and the like for transportation on transport vehicles and the like are known or have been proposed. Many of these known devices are quite satisfactory for certain applications. However, such known devices have a number of drawbacks in certain particular applications.
Examples of the prior known devices of this type are illustrated and disclosed for example, in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,893 issued Dec. 17, 1929 to George C. Fedderman and entitled "Hold Down Apparatus For Freight Cars and The Like;" U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,684 issued May 1, 1956 to Elsner entitled "Tie Down Track Fitting;" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,678 issued Oct. 17, 1972 to Bowers entitled "Load Holding Device."
Such tie down devices must be rugged and simple in construction and in operation. In many instances, it is desirable to be able to move the fastening device to numerous selectable locations with respect to the cargo or the like. Track type anchoring devices are known and have been proposed for this purpose, as illustrated in the aforementioned patents. Such devices however, are complicated in construction and in utilization.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a simple, inexpensive, and effective track type tie down or anchoring device be available.